


Broken

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all his damn fault it broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP finding out the condom broke.

He was so screwed. He was so very, very screwed.

Well, outside of the irony of the two of them just finished having sex, Hajime was, truly, 100% screwed. And not in the fun way.

Looking down at the now slick, torn condom, Hajime felt more sweat pooling on his skin, this time not from passionate love making. Sen sat casually on the bed in his room, adjacent from his bathroom, her head cocked slightly to the side. She looked so calm and collected, the complete opposite of what Hajime was feeling. And that was ironic, again, because, he was usually the calm and collected one.

Then again, it was probably because she didn’t know why he was suddenly panicking. After all, everything had gone perfectly fine, no hitches or bumps, no annoying friends calling in the middle of foreplay, no buzzing phones, nothing of the sort. Hajime didn’t think this could go so horribly wrong, especially with all the times he and Sen had intercourse. Nothing this horrible had happened, but now that it did, he didn’t know what to do. The condom broke, and he didn’t know when it broke. Sure, he didn’t have to worry about any diseases, as both had been virgins when they had begun to sleep together, but still, there was the fear of his girlfriend getting pregnant.

Either way, he couldn’t just keep this a secret. This will affect both of their lives, either way. He had to tell her.

“It broke,” was all he managed to croak, weakly dropping the used condom in the trash. Sen didn’t respond, but Hajime didn’t look at her either. He feared what facial expression she might be wearing now. Was she mad? Shocked? Worried? If he knew Sen as good as he thought he did, she would most likely be angry. Sen wasn’t the type to express fear; even when it would be the practical thing to do, she would instead laugh or get pissed. Nothing really seemed to scare her, but maybe today might be the first time he ever sees her terrified.

He hoped not, though. Because then it would be all his fault.

“The condom?” was all she asked in a nonchalant tone. He couldn’t believe how casual she sounded.

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

Why wasn’t she panicking like him? Was her heart racing as fast his? Was she thinking of all the horrible scenarios that could come from this single mistake?

He couldn’t tell; he wasn’t a telepath, no matter how much he wished he was right now. Walking back into the dark bedroom, he finally stole a glance at Sen’s face.

Nothing. No concern. No fear. Just completely neutral.

Oh no. Was this how she expressed fear? Did she just completely shut down and become a vegetable? That’s even worse than panicking! And it would be all his fault! His fault.

“Hajime—”

“We need to get you checked out by a doctor.”

“What?” Sen blinked in confusion, the first emotion he saw after removing himself from her body.

Hajime nodded eagerly. “Yes. The condom broke; there’s no telling if any of the semen managed to get inside of you. You could already have conceived a child.”

Sen let out a loud sigh and began to rise. “Hajime—”

But Hajime continued to ramble on, ignoring her completely. “None of our associates will be happy to hear this. Kimigiku will most likely try to assassinate me. She’s clever like that. Always from behind. It is the best place to strike.”

“Hajime, could you—”

“Of course, in order for Kimigiku to catch me off guard, she’ll need someone to aid her. Amagiri has enough strength to punch me into a car. Of course, it won’t be any car. It will have to be my car, as it will kill two birds with one stone. I will have no way to escape, and then Kimigiku will assassinate me.”

Sen was already off the bed and reaching out to him. “Hajime, don’t be ridicul—”

He turned away, looking out to the curtain covered window. “Kazama has a katana. No doubt he’ll use it against me. Maybe after Amagiri punched me through my car. But would it be before Kimigiku assassinates me or after? What good would it do to cut a dead body? Perhaps he’d simply disarm me before she finishes the job.”

Sen grasped his shoulder. “Hajime, there’s no wa—”

Still ignoring her, he continued, completely lost in his delusional punishment. “Shiranui is a well-known marksman. He would shoot me, without a doubt. And then there’s Nagumo. He’s the type not to go for a direct kill; he could poison my food, which would lead me to get punched into my car, shot, cut, then assassinated. But what about Yukimura? What would her response be?”

Suddenly, his voice took a turn of urgency. “No, violence isn’t the sort of thing she would resort to. If anything, the worst she could do is slap me or-or… or—”

“Saito Hajime, snap out of it!” Sen shook him, hard, snapping him out of his stupor. Blinking, he looked at her in confusion. Sighing in relief, Sen smiled at him. “And here I thought you were going to start hyperventilating. Really, you don’t need to worry.”

He began to voice a protest when she placed a finger hard against his lips. “I’m fine, Hajime. Really. It’s not that big of an issue.” She shrugged, laughing. “Besides, I want children. So it all works out in the end.”

Hajime blinked, once, then twice, then three times before his face got a rush of red, covering his face in embarrassment. The thought of a pregnant Sen send waves of unexplainable emotions through his body, yet the more persistent image was Sen underneath him, arching her swollen stomach into his abs as he fucked her again and again. That image made him twitch with sexual excitement, and he couldn’t stop it.

Suddenly, he felt Sen’s slender hands grasp his hands and pulled them away from his face. She was smiling mischievously, a slender eyebrow perked up.

“So,” she spoke slowly, tracing a finger on his naked chest, “wanna go another round?”

Hajime narrowed his eyes slightly. “Are you sure you want to… have children… with me?” He had to gasp the words as Sen’s finger began to play his nimble.

“Yes, I do.” She didn’t miss a beat, leaning forward and kissing him on the throat before dragging her tongue over his Adam’s apple. Hajime hissed, mumbling, “I… I’m too reserved. I won’t make a good father.”

Sen pressed her lips on his gently. “So? I love you because of your flaws. You have no idea how cute you can get when you’re awkward.”

“We’ll need to plan everything out,” Hajime stated, his voice gaining strength. He was really enjoying the idea of a pregnant Sen, but he had to reign himself in. “A baby is a lot of responsibilities, and we’re both in college…”

“I need to get pregnant first,” Sen replied, giggling, tracing her fingers down his abs. “A baby can’t just appear out of no—”

Her speech was interrupted with Hajime roughly shoving her back on the bed, his blue eyes intense and passionate. A smirk curled up on his lips, one full of lust and mischief. “Well, then, I’ll just have to make sure you do.”


End file.
